


【ADGG&Abernathy/Grindelwald】白烟（R）

by pdddyxl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl





	【ADGG&Abernathy/Grindelwald】白烟（R）

格林德沃在欧洲，真的像是圣经中所描绘的耶和华一样，肆意地向他的信徒们给予着自己无私的情爱。他是个无差别的刽子手，是个过分迷人的罪人。不管是男人还是女人，他的信徒们都失魂落魄地爱着他，他们真挚地渴望着，有朝一日自己也可以从格林德沃那里分得哪怕是一丁点的爱，渴望着自己可以跪在他脚下亲吻他的靴尖。

而在这场让众多人迷失自我，甘愿孤注一掷的迷恋与情爱之中，只有一个人仿佛置身事外一般，自始至终都没有露面。而这个人才是格林德沃最想见到的，是他最想要影响的。这并不是说格林德沃想要吸引邓布利多来自己这边，而是他想要邓布利多为此而动怒，再次千里迢迢、气急败坏地跑过来来阻止他，唾骂他的邪恶、淫荡与不齿。

格林德沃一点都不在乎自己进行集会的事情传到邓布利多的耳中，就好像他也不在乎自己同阿伯内西又或者同其他党员的事情传到那个人耳中一样。这些谣言中大部分是恶意中伤，但是也有些是真的。监狱里阴暗、冰冷而又可怖，格林德沃需要另一具鲜活的肉体来温暖自己。而他因为久不见阳光而看起来显得有些过分病态苍白的皮肤，也只有在这时候才会泛出些许血色来。

格林德沃承认他不想邓布利多好过，他就是一刻都闲不住的不想让那个男人安下心来。他不否认在他心里始终都有那么一小块地方，他是在记恨邓布利多将他送入监狱的，但是他也不否认他曾经真的像是个普通的少年一般，真诚的、毫无保留地爱过邓布利多。在监牢中的寒冷和痛苦不足挂齿，重要的是他感到了来意爱人的疏离和背叛，这是他无法理解也无法忘却的。

那个同他一起度过那一整个夏天，一同研究魔法，讨论着未来，共同留下血誓的男孩儿。那个温柔而又甜蜜的，总是会纵容鼓励他的男孩儿。那个同他拥有着同样的情感，灼热而又毫无保留地爱着他的男孩儿。竟然站到了他的对立面，亲手将他送入了监牢。格林德沃不理解，也无法忘记，他想要否定自己的这段过往，却又发现自己真的确确实实地爱过邓布利多，而他无法否认邓布利多也爱过他，甚至无数次的用各种方式诉说着对他的爱意。只是现在那个男人是否还爱着他，而自己又是否还爱着那个男人，格林德沃已经无法判断了。

甜蜜的过往成了他们心中的伤口，曾经的美好变成了冰冷而又触不可及的回忆。格林德沃怀疑是否只有他一个人还在为此而困扰。因为不管他做出什么出格的事情，邓布利多依旧对他的所作所为视而不见，甚至从不露面，只让他的小跟班来不断的麻烦自己。格林德沃的确有事情要做，他的确要让纯血的巫师团结起来，但是他也同样需要确认邓布利多是否还在意他。他在感情方面莫名高傲的自尊不容许这个问题有一个否定的答案，虽然事到如今，他觉得自己已经得到了那个否定的回答了。

 

格林德沃会拥抱阿伯内西，就好像拥抱自己的宠物一样带着点施舍和怜悯的拥抱他。阿伯内西是如此的忠诚而又乖巧，就算是在性爱中也依旧舍不得太过用力，操他的时候尊敬而又诚挚的就像是在接受神的洗礼。格林德沃不喜欢这样，这并不是说他不喜欢性，又或者他不喜欢阿伯内西。只是他从阿伯内西那里永远都得不到当年同邓布利多那样，那样亲密无间、两个人仿佛确确实实地融为了一体的感觉。他从阿伯内西那里得到的只有忠诚、尊敬和疏离，并不是他在疏离阿伯内西，而是阿伯内西在无意识地疏离他。

那是一种崇敬、畏惧与爱的混合体，在这样的关系中，阿伯内西把每一种情感都过量地加入了，以至于让原本纯粹的情爱变得疏离复杂了起来。格林德沃仍然可以想起他和邓布利多在一起的那些日子，关于他们是如何在樱桃树下拥吻，又是如何在夜晚相拥而眠，他又是如何打开腿容许邓布利多操他，进入他，拥抱他的。那是真实而又温暖的感觉，就好像在寒冬把手伸入鹿的腹腔一样，带着点柔软却又诡异到让人着迷的黏稠和湿润感。

当他们亲吻彼此的时候，周围的一切都很安静，就好像浩瀚的银河星海下只有他们两个人而已。就好像两个在宇宙中游荡了千百年，不断地在寻找着彼此的、孤独而又冰冷的灵魂终于相遇了。于是他们贪婪地紧紧相拥，不分彼此的将他们的灵魂连同血肉都毫不顾忌地融在了一起。

格林德沃从噩梦中醒来，梦中他一如既往地分开双腿，为了纯粹的性与享受骑在阿伯内西的身上，甜蜜地夹紧了屁股，来回扭动着自己的腰肢。格林德沃看到了站在不远处的邓布利多，靠在桌边，手中拿着不知是怎样的书籍，用他那双令人读不透的湖蓝色双眼望着格林德沃。黑魔王有些炫耀似的亲吻着阿伯内西的唇，他本想惹那个男人生气，又或者仅仅让邓布利多感到厌烦也好，可是站在他们不远处的那个男人，却依旧面无表情地看着他们，仿佛这一切都与他无关，仿佛他已经对「格林德沃」这个人，对他们过去的事情再无留恋。

 

黑魔王惊醒了，他喘息着，额角带着细密的汗珠，而阿伯内西抱紧了他。

格林德沃在播撒着自己的爱与怜悯，可是已经很久都没有人给过他这种东西了。一瞬间他又回忆起了那个夏天，那个狭窄的小屋，那个温暖的怀抱。而事到如今，它们早已经像是一团朦胧的白烟似的，随着时间消失殆尽了。

Fin


End file.
